Proof of Existence
by Chunk127
Summary: Xander adds a couple touch ups to his Soldier costume and makes a whole new problem.
1. Metal Gear Harris

Xander stood in the Halloween shop, he needs ways to assassinate Snyder. Bloody, violent, ways to kill Snyder. He looks over to Buffy and sees she's still memorized by the pretty little princess dress Ethan showed her. All that to show off to Deadboy and Xander honestly can't see the point. Yes she likes Angel but she dresses like that, the only thing going through Angel's head might be 'dinner' considering what he was like at that time. Though on the other hand biting might be the equivalent of second base to them… oh god new thoughts new thoughts.

Xander decided to take his mind off it and focus on Halloween maybe if Buffy sees him in something good it will take her mind off Deadboy. His original idea was a two dollar soldier. He reaches for his wallet and gets an idea maybe if he can use his rainy day money he'll be… a five dollar soldier. Xander sighed as he closed his wallet he knew he shouldn't have left it out in the open but at least 3 to 1 his dad will be passed out when he gets home.

He looks through the two dollar gag box and pulls out a wig of a brown mullet well that does give him an idea especially since he can use a memento Jessie gave him when they were kids and use the last dollar for candy.

Ethan looks at the purchases and looks up at the guy. "A toy gun and a wig, what's the costume deranged hippie."

"Don't judge the puzzle until you have all the pieces." Xander replied packing away the wig and the gun.

* * *

Buffy smiled walking down the steps in her noblewoman get up answering the door letting Xander in.

Xander walks through the door and starts before looking at her. "Private Dave reporting for…" Xander looks at her as most functions in his brain shuts down. Buffy looked even more gorgeous with that dress. He should have known if there anyone that could make that big pink fluffy thing work it was her. ""Buff! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

Buffy curtsies and looks at him wearing a black headband a green wife beater and camo pants and has a pack of candy cigarettes with his toy gun. "Thank you kind Dave… So why are you Dave?"

Xander shrugged knowing it was school related. "Knowing Snyder he'd expel me if he knew I was going as Solid Snake."

"Couldn't resist the innuendo huh?" Buffy quipped. "I kind of thought you were Rambo with that headband."

Xander smiled and pointed at the black bandana Jessie gave him in first grade to cover a cut on his forehead thanks to a stray beer can. "Infinite Ammo, compliments of Jessie"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the goofy moment. "That's fun, but wait to you see…"

The two look upstairs and see Willow come down in a ghost outfit. Xander just shrugged he doesn't see the point. Buffy sighed in sad acceptance. If Xander could have seen her in the red cut top and black mini skirt she has on under her BOO he would have lost it. And if she knew what he was dressing as she could have very easily dressed her up as Meryl.

"Casper" Buffy finishes weakly.

* * *

Xander looks around and sees chaos unraveling on Halloween. He feels something rush through him and enters a whole new thought as he looks around.

"Where the hell am I?" Snake looked around and fired rounds off from his rifle scaring these monsters away.

Snake turned around in a hurry as he saw a familiar face, red hair, beautiful smile, this can't be right. "Who are you?"

"It's me… Willow"

Snake frowned as one very clear thought entered his head. Otacon is getting his ass kicked, he agreed to VR training after the big shell not this LARPing crap he thinks his best friend calls it. For now he'll just play the part of Xander's soldier so he can get the hell out of here.

* * *

Xander stood holding a weak little toy gun to shoot Spike off the defenseless Buffy but quickly dropped it and grabbed Angel by the shirt and started shaking him. "Ben is Glory, Ben is Glory, Ben is Glory, Ben is Glory,"

Xander looked at Angel confused and just released him and looks away as Buffy pummels Spike as he flees now see this is the Buffy he misses he knew that princess costume was a waste.

Angel looked at Xander wondering what got into the teenager. Who's Ben and why is he Glory. Angel looks at Xander and saw something that was a familiar feeling to him. Information overload he probably had the same face when he got his soul. Since Xander wasn't his concern he turned to Buffy.

Cordy looked at the two walking away and abandoning kids that are scared out of their minds. Our heroes ladies and gentlemen. She rolled her eyes turning to Xander. "You know it felt like I was here… which is more then I can say about you… hey dweeb you alright in there."

Xander weakly nodded as his mind started to reboot. "I'm dandy, can't believe I have to spend my night with you getting these kids home."

Cordelia glared at him she thought they were leveling off since zombie Darryl. "It's not exactly something I'm writing home about either loser, so grab a kid and let's go."

* * *

Xander walked aimlessly through the blocks of Sunnydale late at night trying to process everything, he does know that as of right now kill Joss Whedon is at the top of his bucket list. He comes up to the Sunnydale Motor Inn he's in no condition to go home tonight without doing something stupid and it's better then being on the streets… albeit not by much.

He walks up to the fat guy in a white shirt that Kakistos hasn't killed yet. "Room please"

"Eighteen bucks G.I. Joe" The man replied.

Xander groaned realizing he doesn't even have that. "I'll pay you tomorrow."

The fat man rolled his eyes. "Piss off"

Xander glared at him before grabbing him by his shirt and pulled him over the counter. "Listen here you fat sack of crap… give me the room for the day and you'll get your money for the week tomorrow."

Xander let the fat guy go. The fat guy took a key and nervously gave it to Xander.

"Room is yours pal just pay up tomorrow or I'm calling the cops." The fat man replied.

Xander headed for his room and laid down in bed trying to comprehend it. Everything is just so damn surreal at the moment. He lays back and decides to try to get a decent night sleep but he doubts it will even be possible.

* * *

Xander was in his own room at his house the next day packing up a bag with clothes and twinkees. He doesn't know much but what he does know is with everything he can't stay under Tony's roof anymore getting a third person view of how badly the man scarred him thanks to Snake. Xander climbed under the bed and pulled up a floorboard revealing a great wad of bills. This was his and Jessie's road trip fund after they graduated. It should be more then enough to stay at the Inn indefinitely. All he has to do is stick a cross on the door for the invite thing.

He looks through his VCR collection and grabs the Spider-Man tape he was looking for as he packs up that and the VCR and he heads out leaving the Harris family behind.

* * *

Willow walked up to the Sunnydale Motor Inn on a Sunday. She wants to know why Xander didn't tell anyone where he was the past two days. How come she had to track him down via computer? Willow opens the door and sees Xander watching Spider-Man and smelling kind of ripe.

Willow sat down on bed and didn't say a word as she sat next to him for five minutes then started. "So are you and Tony fighting again?"

Xander shakes his head. "I moved out. I just can't take living in that house anymore."

Willow nodded she knows how the Harris family is so if he's away from them all the better. She often wondered why the police never did anything until demons showed up cops are either corrupt or incompetent. She looked at the TV and saw the old Spider-man cartoon's final episode. "The Spider Wars… you didn't spend yesterday watching the whole series did you?"

Xander shakes his head no. "Just this one. You ever think about the powerless one?"

Willow looked at the cartoon and watched it. She remembers this there was a six armed spider-man, metal spidey, clone spidey, a klepto spidey that stole doc ock's arms and a normal human that played Spider-Man on TV. "This you trying to figure out if you're just the guy among superheroes?"

Xander shakes his head. "No, it's just, how do you think the other Spideys took it, comic and cartoons. Finding out your whole life Uncle Ben and the Mugger, Gwen Stacy off the bridge, Mary Jane through the portal, it was all just the sick work of Stan Lee because he likes to see you suffer."

Willow thought on that and provided something to cheer him up. "Well there's a belief out there that inspired writers actually look into another world when they dream and pull their ideas from that."

Xander looked at her flatly. "So we live in a multiverse."

"I'd like to think so. I mean just imagine if there were other Xanders and Willows out there." She offered feeling perky. "Is there a reason you're asking me this?"

Xander looked at it feeling better maybe he should do more about it. "Just random wall crawling wondering. So if you don't mind I'd like to spend today alone."

"Just promise me you'll take a shower." Willow replied she loves Xander but even she wouldn't hug him right now.

Xander cracked a smile at that. "Yeah it's kind of bad when you can smell yourself."

* * *

Buffy and Willow were walking through the halls of Sunnydale High Monday morning and their first day back since Halloween. Buffy looked at Willow she seemed concerned and happy all at the same time. "Alright Will what aren't you telling me?"

"I spent yesterday afternoon in bed with Xander." Willow answered.

Buffy stood mouth open who would have thought Willow had it in her. "Oh... wow being… dead must have done a whole lot of good for you."

Willow smiled seeing Buffy stutter. "Oh no, no, not like that it's just he finally ran away from home and has his own place."

Buffy looked at her he's only a little older then they are. "In what world is that a good thing?"

Willow shrugged. "If you knew the Harris family you'd understand, I slept over once, and that was more then enough."

Buffy could tell there was more to it then that and now she feels guilty for not seeing it how he would always be out and over her house or Willow's she couldn't even tell he was in trouble. "So is he coming in today?"

Willow shrugged. "Honestly I'm not sure. But I think he'll show if just to see us."

* * *

Xander sat outside collecting his thoughts for all he knows this could all just be crazy Halloween magic nothing to worry about but what if it's not. He's pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Xander, what on earth are you doing!"

Xander turned around and saw Giles shouting at him with Jenny Calendar. "What?"

Jenny glared at him and Xander's resolve faltered in front of her black eyes. "I think he means smoking a cigarette Xander."

Xander looked down and saw the cigarette as he quickly put it down and stomped on it. "Sorry it's just… nerves, you know, hellmouth."

Giles looked at him not exactly faulting him considering what has showed up from his past recently with Ethan. "You have a shortened life expectancy living on the hellmouth already. I don't think you should add to it."

Xander nodded in agreement but he also got a lot more then a passion for smokes after last night. "Yeah, I'm trying moderation."

Jenny looked at him. "So is there something troubling you?"

Xander nodded and realized that yes this is the perfect opportunity to test the water so to speak. "Actually, yes, I think I need someone to talk to about it."

Giles looked at him he wasn't the slayer but in a way he cared for him and Willow as much as Buffy "Right, well we're here to listen."

"A boy, girl kind of talk G-Man." Xander finished.

"Right" Giles put on his glasses and went upstairs hoping Jenny would be willing to talk to him.

Jenny smiled seeing Giles practically flee flustered. It was almost as funny as when she says she destroys his books. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Xander looked at her nervously but no better way to start. "I need you to answer me something, and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"No Xander, I will not go out with you. But I will answer your question." Jenny replied.

Xander chuckled with a laugh. "Oh good, the hard part is over now." Xander returns to a serious face test time. "So I need you to tell me if… you were one of the gypsies that cursed Angel with his soul." Xander didn't need an answer Jenny's face pretty much gave it away right there.

Jenny looked at him panicked. "How did you… I never… No, I didn't curse Angel. I'm just a descendant of the ones who did. Xander, please you can't tell anyone."

Xander groaned he should have known that was coming but for now he agrees with it. "Your secret stays with me."

Xander leaned against the wall and just collapsed into it. "But I was kind of hoping you'd call me an insane lunatic."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

Xander looked at her and answered. "Because it's just insane and too much to comprehend." He pulled himself back to his feet. "But luckily I have class now so I can use that to take the edge off. Thanks for the talk Ms. C."

Jenny watched him go and wondered what exactly happened to him on Halloween. Whatever it is he seems to want to keep it from Rupert and the others and is likely in shock from it. Well she don't think a group intervention will work with him but she'll be there if he needs her for anything.

* * *

Xander walked the hallway of Sunnydale High comprehending the monkey wrench thrown at him. Who would have thought Solid Snake was a horror buff, and now thanks to Otacon and Meryl taking advantage of his weakened state after Shadow Moses he has Snake's memories of two shows called Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Now he's left with the idea of changing things considering how bad they get but he's wondering if he should. Though he likely will considering what's about to happen. They're standing on the mouth of hell. And soon it will spend six years tearing their lives apart.

* * *

Jenny was in her computer class trying to figure out for the life of her how with the complete second life she gave to herself it was Xander of all people that broke her big secret. At least he's not telling Angel or Rupert. Though it makes no sense. Don't get her wrong Xander's a good person but she can't figure out how he figured her out so quick. Maybe she can look into him go for equally assured destruction.

* * *

Xander sat in the graveyard that night messing with a knife he took from Buffy. He needs to get his hands on some money. While the road trip money is plentiful for now it is also finite. He needs money, it makes the world go round sad to say. His eyes widen but quickly close in exasperation knowing who's here. Maybe they can sum this day up with him getting killed and he won't have to worry about it. "What do you want Deadboy?"

Angel glared at him emerging from the shadows he thought only Buffy could do that but maybe he's just tired after three days of research. "I wanted to thank you for that wild goose chase."

Xander looked at him confused. "What wild goose chase?"

"Ben is Glory" Angel looked at Xander's blank face it really is like talking to a rock sometimes. Maybe that's how he was able to shame him into saving Buffy's life from the Master. "Ring any bells?"

Xander shakes his head no. "What the hell are you talking about? Who is Ben and who is Glory is there a counterfeit ice cream operation run by demons that I don't know about?"

Angel wasted no time and hoisted him up by the throat. "I'm not in the mood for any of your games Xander, why did you tell me that? It sounded important.?"

Angel instantly dropped Xander feeling a sharp pain in the arm he was holding Xander up with. He looks and sees Xander's knife in his arm. Xander wasted no time and grabbed the knife twisting it as Angel shouted in pain showing his game face. Xander kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face before liberating his knife form Angel's arm and knocking the vampire back with two quick punches and a spin kick as Angel's head hits a tombstone and he falls to the floor.

Once the shock of Xander somehow becoming a capable fighter wore off Angel was up and ready for round two. The vampire easily caught Xander's knife hand and slammed it into a tombstone forcing him to drop his weapon. Xander punched him in the face and Angel used the leverage to turn his whole body and sweep Xander's legs in a fast sweep knocking the teenager to the floor.

Angel saw Xander crawl to his knees to get up and simply grabbed and threw him at a tombstone ending their fight. "Stay down!"

"Stop attacking me." Xander countered rubbing his head trying to dull the pain. "I don't know anything about Ben and Jerry and since I don't have fifty pounds of hair gel protecting my skull it hurts when I get thrown into a tombstone."

Angel looked at him and as far as he could tell… it was the truth. Angel put his hand out and Xander pulled himself up. "So if you knew of a threat, which one of us would you go to, me or Buffy?"

"Well that's compli… Buffy, definitely Buffy." Xander replied.

Angel nodded maybe he wasn't screwing with him. Maybe he was under a spell that wipes memories from humans and he being a vampire stands immune. "So what exactly happened to you on Halloween?" He got Buffy's account but her and Willow have recovered completely he's still reeling from it from the looks of him."

"OK let's not do the acting like we actually like each other bit." Xander insisted.

Angel stepped right into his face. "Sure, just as soon as you tell me what happened to you on Halloween?"

Xander leaned back on to the tombstone. "You're not going to like it, and probably not even believe it."

"I've been around for a quarter of a millennium, try me." Angel dared him hoping for an answer.

Xander shrugged he'll simply deny it to the others. No one will believe he talked to Angel anyway. "Fine I've seen our past, present, and future."

Angel looked at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"Sad to say yes… Liam." Xander replied using his human name to make his point. "What kind of a wuss name is that anyway?"

Angel has heard weirder things in his life. "So how far did you see?"

"More then I'd ever like to." Xander admitted. "It's weird though. I know where you'll make your last stand but mine, Willow's and Buffy's life it all goes blurry after ADAM this Frankenstein looking thing. I still remember things like Willow's… lovers but it's like something's blocking some of it."

Angel shrugged not sure what to say he hates magic but at least it never showed him anything like that. He also thinks the magic keeping him from remembering Ben and Glory is why bits of Xander's memory is blurry. "So why am I not telling Giles?"

"Because if you do I'll tell Giles that you turned a person." Xander warned.

Angel looked at him that wasn't exactly the best threat. "Buffy knows about my past."

Xander looked at him. "Does she know that you spied on her in Hemery, or that you turned a man?"

Angel looked at him. "I'm a vampire she knows that I turned people as Angelus."

Xander had a playful smile. "Yeah, but the soldier in World War 2 is another story."

Angel looked at him he really does know the past no one can know about that except Spike. "Fair enough"

Xander looked at him he wonders how quick the vampire will kill him for this one. "Oh, by the way you have to break up with Buffy. It's best for everyone."

"Gee, isn't that convenient." Angel deadpanned. "Let me guess, you and her have to be together."

Xander shakes his head. "No, I'm her Xander shaped friend, I accept that now. And the sad thing is you're the best she has in the immediate future. Quarter millennia old vampire lusting after a sixteen year old, after that it's a pig, followed by G.I. Masochist, and Angel lite."

Angel glared at him. "So if I'm so good for her why are you breaking us up?"

"Angelus will return if you stay with her." Xander replied.

Angel's face darkened as that monster's life played through his eyes. He was one of the worst vampires out there and everyday he's reminded of it. But being around Buffy makes it better makes the pain less. It gives him a purpose rather then being the crazy guy that eats rats. "You don't know that."

"Sadly, I do." Xander answered almost miserable for Deadboy of all people, damn Halloween. "You change; Buffy does… what she has to and destroys a great big piece of her in the process. Everyone's life is about to go to hell which is why I'm going to try to change things."

Angel frowned he's not sure of some things but he does know one thing and Xander can't do anything about it. "I won't leave Buffy to fight on the hellmouth alone."

"I'm not telling you to cut yourself out of her life." Xander finished, he probably should but Angel is a good fighter and they could use all the help they can get. "Just not in a relationship where you can use the age difference as a division problem."

"I'll talk to her." Angel decided from the look on Xander's face he has no interest in Angelus returning but he's not sure how to stay away from her. Besides the last thing he ever wants to do is let Angelus out and bring hell down on the world. "So what are you going to do?"

Xander shrugged not knowing where to begin but he's getting an idea. "Well, first off I'm going to write a letter. But right now I need to figure out a way to get money. How do you get by?"

"What?" Angel asked.

Xander shrugged. "Well pig's blood, keeping it cool, nuking it to room temperature, you at the very least have an electric bill."

Angel nodded and saw his moment as he grabbed a shovel. "Just follow me... so when Buffy killed me what was your thoughts."

Xander thought on it he can't actually answer it but he thinks it's like this. "Forty percent you deserved to die for the people you killed." Namely Jenny which Xander will do everything possible to keep alive this time. "Thirty percent if Buffy held back Angelus would have killed her. And the final thirty percent... You took my girl, I'm glad you're dead."

Angel nodded that seemed about right.

Xander followed Angel into a crypt and watched as the vampire slaughtered the nest inside of it. Xander watched as Angel tore apart the crypt and got valuables and money. "Oh, so petty theft."

"Can't exactly have a nine to five job." Angel quipped.

Xander smiled collecting some things for himself. This will do once the road trip fund is used up which will be very soon considering the things he wants for what's up ahead probably isn't going to be cheap. Angel waited till his guard was down and went for a cheap weak punch that Xander caught and quickly kicked Angel in the legs and flipped him to the crypt floor.

Angel picked himself up. "Where did you learn that?"

"Halloween" Xander answered as he gathered up the last of the cash. "I'll… leave you alone."

Angel nodded gratefully seeing Buffy outside of the crypt. He turns around and sees Xander has disappeared. "So, that's what that's like."

Angel swallowed a bit of bile and went out to have the worst talk he'd ever have in his life. He can do this he's pretty sure he can. If not he'll lie to Xander and say he did. "Buffy, we need to talk."

* * *

Xander entered School and saw Buffy angrily unpacking her locker getting ready for the day. He guesses Angel had that talk with her. "Buff, you OK."

"Oh, I'm just dandy." Buffy replied slamming the door to her locker shut.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. What happened?"

Buffy frowned and rolled her eyes. "Angel pulled his on again off again crap and dumped me to protect me. Up for another jealousy dance?"

"Well as much fun as you had playing Lucy while I did the Charlie Brown field goal was I think I'm going to sit this one out." Xander quipped.

Buffy studied his face. "What do you want Xander, I know your favor look?"

"That obvious huh." Xander held up an envelope. "Can you give this to the new girl? No names don't tell her anything about me or you just give it to her and go. Don't even introduce yourself."

Buffy shrugged not seeing any harm in it Xander must like her and a couple girls blew him off because the girls thought they were a thing she'll get back with Angel and maybe Xander will have a chance with this new girl. "Fine, but we're bronzing it tonight."

Buffy went down the hall and was approached by a brunette she never knew with quite a unique necklace. So this must be the new girl.

"Hi, you're Buffy right. I'm Anya."

Buffy nodded and handed her the letter. "And I'm late for class, nice to meet you but I gotta go."

Anya looked at her she wonders what kind of wish a slayer would make. Even though if you ask her those two will be back together by the end of the week. She looks down and opens the envelope and reads her wish… well she has to admit it's definitely unique. Buffy must know who she is and is trying not to kill her. She just figures her wish would be a little more self centered and a little saner considering it makes no sense to her but a wish is a wish. And no matter how quick her and Angel patch things things up this is her job. "Done"

* * *

Author's Notes

Xander rewriting history... what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Free Will

"So really, all I have to do is meet some of the mayor's staff and you'll drop the charges?" A cute sixteen year old girl asked at an offer that almost seemed to good to be true. Despite what Snyder says she knows colleges; barely look at your permanent record your criminal record however not so much.

The balding cop nodded knowing no one will miss this girl. It was a little extra on the side and it takes away a trouble maker as they walk towards city hall.

The girl smiled not believing she's getting off scot-free on possession in exchange for hearing a stupid speech. The smile fades when a loud racket is heard and she turns around and sees a man in a grey hoodie holding a broken stick from the looks of it and the bold cop on the floor.

"Go home" The man ordered and the girl simply nodded and ran in the other direction.

The man looked around and once the coast was clear he lifted the hood revealing he was Xander. Xander kicked over the one cop who showed up at Parent's night and the snake attacks. Xander knew he'd have no problem hurting him because he works for the mayor covering up all the kids brutally murdered in this town.

Xander looked down at him with a simple smile. "Hello Bob" He starts frisking and smiles pulling out a handgun. "Oh, a Glock 17" He holds the gun in his right hand aiming and supporting a knife in his left. "Perfect" He pulls out the clip and sees 17 bullets a magazine as he empties the crooked cops pockets taking the handcuffs, the press taser, and three more clips leaving his revolver on him. "OK, I got everything I came for. Now I'm going to leave you here and hope a hungry vamp shows you the same kindness you showed so many others. Sweet dreams!"

Xander was on his way home to the inn, even with a gun he wasn't going to fight a vampire by himself until he has what else he learned from Snake ready at his disposal.

* * *

The next day Xander was in School trying to train with Buffy's training equipment as he was looking at the wooden fake person as he pushes it and stretches his arm. He has Snake's memories but anyone can see something on TV and think they can do it. It's another story actually doing it.

Buffy came in and saw Xander pathetically punching her training dummy thing. She looks down and sees Giles solution was to duct tape it after she kicked it in half while venting her Master trauma. "Xander, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to relearn how to fight." Xander answered.

Buffy looked at him pathetically hit the training equipment again. "I still remember you fighting Larry Xander, punch, punch jumping spin kick shouldn't be that hard."

Xander smiled at that. "Well yeah I can do that just ask your demon ex."

"So what are you doing now?" Buffy asked.

Xander sighed and figured he had nothing to lose. "Well, Snake knows a much more effective way to fight and I'm trying to remember it, but it's not going that well."

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

Xander shrugged before he started to explain his two reasons. "Number one, I'm not anywhere near as built as Snake was since... well, I never really tried to. Number two Snake hasn't used this fighting style in over a decade."

Buffy looked at him confused. "OK so why didn't he use it for so long if it's so good?"

"Because he has bigger daddy issues then I-anyone I ever met." Xander finished. "Since most of the martial arts are throws I don't see this working out that well with a training dummy."

Buffy smiled and took off her jacket revealing a white number. "Sounds like you need a sparring partner."

Xander nodded but caught on too late since she's going through a breakup. "Yeah,but there's also the number twenty."

"What about the number twenty?" Buffy asked.

"I want to live to see it... no offense."

Buffy glared at him for a moment. "Hey, I can so totally do the control thing. I can be control gal."

Xander shrugged not having a better idea at the moment but he'll certainly find one. Xander took his fighting stance and waited for Buffy to make the first move. Buffy delivered a quick punch wobbling him and Xander just groaned and went back to a fighting stance. Buffy punched again and Xander quickly ducked under it. Buffy went to punch again but this time Xander caught her arm as familiar instincts took over and pushed Buffy away, that wasn't right he meant to knock her down.

* * *

Giles walked into Jenny's room seeing they still have twenty minutes until classes started. He sees her at her desk with some sort of remote control in her hand. "Ms. Calendar, what on earth are you doing?"

"It's called a video game English. I don't expect you to understand it's just something that picked up speed only two decades ago, started with two rectangles hitting a square."

Giles looked at the screen somewhat appalled at the bloody nature. "Yes, and it seems to have evolved to you, hiding behind a doorway, then blowing soldiers away when they enter a room while another one behind you looks too scared to shoot straight."

Jenny shrugged this games fun. "It's called Metal Gear Solid. The guy I'm playing as is who Xander who went out as for Halloween. I'd offer to set it up at your house… but I honestly don't think you have a TV." Jenny turned to him. "So, how did you spend your night?"

"Talking to a junior watcher actually." Giles responded. "The young man seemed convinced that we knew each other. But the only way I knew him was through his father. I'll be in the library, enjoy your child's game game."

* * *

Giles walked in and smiled at the musty smell of his books. He was also taken back as he saw Buffy and Xander having a sparring match as far as he can see as Xander and Buffy exchange blows seeing Xander in a very unique fighting stance with both hands open as he desperately just keeps up. He watches his slayer throw a weakened punch so she doesn't likely break Xander's ribs if it connects but the other student quickly catches Buffy's arm and wenches it behind her back in a sort of armlock. However before he could lock whatever hold it was he was going for Buffy quickly broke free with a spinning elbow to his face with her free arm. Buffy immediately punched him again and to Giles' surprise Xander went to surprise her with a round house kick in retaliation but his body didn't have the balance for it and he promptly fell on his ass when all his weight came down on one foot.

Xander smiled from his spot on the floor as he got up. "Well at least I didn't make a complete idiot of myself."

Buffy smiled actually impressed with some of these moves. "Hey, you're doing better then some of the vampires I've fought."

Buffy went for a kick but her eyes lit up as Xander knocked her foot aside and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and used his legs to take out her other leg and pushing her to the floor and went for a punch but Buffy rolled away and to her feet not even showing an ounce of exhaustion.

Giles cleared his throat seeing the two have likely lost track of time.

Xander took a breath of relief finally getting to rest he's going to have some bruises as he recollects himself.

Buffy looked at him. "You should really work out and keep working on those moves and working out in general. Second best fighter in Sunnydale high now."

"Better fighter then Angel?"

"Second best fighter in Sunnydale High." Buffy concluded she's definitely better then him so are Angel, The Master and Spike but random vamps will be in for a surprise if they attack him.

"What exactly was that?" Giles asked wondering about some of those moves Xander was using. He's never seen anything like it before it seemed like some hybrid form of Judo

"Just a little something I picked up on Halloween." Xander replied.

Buffy wanted to know what that was she's never seen a style like that before. "We know that obviously, what's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name here; do you want to keep helping me spar?" Xander asked hopefully as the knowledge just seemed to bleed into him during the fight as he got better and better still has a lot of work to do though.

Buffy nodded it will be nice to know Xander can take care of himself since he always accompanies her on patrol. "Yeah, just keep working out and practicing those kicks."

Xander smiled seeing a compliment from the slayer who knew. "Nice as that was we have French class."

"Wouldn't want to miss that." Buffy quipped.

Giles smiled watching the two leave well at least that's one less thing he'll have to worry about maybe constantly sparring will keep Buffy on her toes.

* * *

Willow looked at Xander uneasy after this revelation. She knows things have been different for her best friend since Halloween. But this, this is unnatural. It can't make sense, not any of it could make sense. "How did you get a hundred on the French test?"

"Because I'm fluent in it and I now have a 180 IQ." Xander answered bluntly they just got out of English and she's still focused on French.

Willow looked at him. "How are you fluent in French? I'm not fluent in French? What else do you speak?"

"Russian and two other languages" Xander answered.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah say something in a foreign language"

Xander rolled his eyes seeing a young guy they're age, Ford. Xander just quietly muttered. "Bohze moi"

Buffy turned around and almost let out a squeal seeing her old friend from Hemery as she hugged him "Ford, what are you doing here?"

"Matriculating, I just transferred."

Buffy smiled this was so cool. "Willow, Xander, meet Billy Fordman"

Xander shakes his hand and Willow turned to see the bold troll Snyder glaring at her as he started. "Rosenberg, you have a phone call at my office, someone named Wes, he says it's an emergency and will sue the school if you don't answer."

Xander smiled hearing. "So Will, secret husband we don't know about?"

"No!" Willow answered honestly almost blushing as she followed Snyder.

Xander turned to Buffy as Willow left. "So what'd you do after the Bronze last night?"

"Nothing" Buffy answered quickly not wanting to share with Xander about Angel and his noblewoman friend. Xander hates Angel enough as is no reason to add fuel to that fire.

* * *

Xander waited in the corner over looking the Sunset club. A group of vampire loving morons and one potential sociopath, Xander waits for his moment and sees Ford come out as he follows him until he goes down a dark alley giving Xander the opportunity he needed as Xander pushed Ford into a wall and pointed a gun to the back of his head. Doing his best to avoid the smell of the dank malodorous alley. "Don't try anything and I won't shoot you."

Ford stops and hears the click knowing whoever it is means business. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you want." Xander replied. "And it's not going to happen."

Ford smiled. "You can't stop me."

Xander grabbed the teenager by the back of his head and smacked it into the wall. "I can if I have to, these people don't deserve to die."

"Well neither do I!" Ford shouted from the floor at the man in the hoodie. "But no one seemed to take that into consideration because I'm still dying. I have six months left and by then what they bury won't even look like me. It will be bold, ugly, and smell bad I'm not going out like that."

Xander rolled his eyes not impressed. "So potentially thousands of people deserve to die in your place. Yourself included since you die and a demon sets ups shop in your corpse."

"Whatever it takes" Ford replied getting to his feet. "Since we both know good guys don't kill humans why don't you just..."

Ford's conversation was cut off as Xander put the glock in his mouth.

Xander looked at him like he could squeeze the trigger at any given moment. "Maybe I'm not a good guy; maybe I'm just a killer with some wet work to do." Xander sees the tears in Ford's eyes and kept the gun where it was. "You came here to try to trade Buffy's life and twenty others to save your own sorry ass. By all rights I should pull this trigger, especially given how woefully stupid police are in this town. But then there'd be unwanted questions and my streak of luck it will turn right back to me so here's what's going to happen. You're going back to Hemery, tonight and you're leaving the vamp groupies behind. You'll live the next six months to the fullest get some hookers have some fun, whatever you want. But I will be keeping tabs on you, if you even think of vampires again; you won't have six seconds let alone six months. Do you understand me?"

Xander pushed him away and Ford just gave him a cold look. "You know roles were reversed you would have done the same thing."

"We can clearly see I'm not. You want to live try to harvest blood from a Mohra demon but odds are he'll kill you." Xander replied causing Ford to walk away. Ford decides having six months is better then six seconds and this was one of Buffy's friends so maybe he'll look for this Mohra demon."

Xander frowned and that's one crisis averted. He pulled out a cigarette and a book of matches just to calm down. He lights up and hears someone sneaking up on him Buffy's other stalker. "Did you get all that Deadboy?"

"Stop calling me that." Angel walked out of the shadows and looked at Xander smoking that's new but he's also wondering about what he heard is right. "You're dying?"

Xander shakes his hand as honestly, he's not sure, he's doubtful, but he's not certain. "Fifty, Fifty Chance but even if I am I still have some time."

"You don't seem sick." Angel replied.

Xander smiled he wishes it was that easy. "No man, accelerated aging, also incapable of having children. But until I actually get tested I don't know if I actually have that so mum is the word until then kapisce." He turned to Angel. "So, why were you checking on Ford?"

"He seemed like a bad guy." Angel answered. "You could have just told me you had it covered. Me and Willow were going to investigate him tomorrow."

"How would that be funny?" Xander asked. He was hoping to do this before Willow gave him an invite. But he should be fine since he split Buffy and Angel up. Xander crushes his cigarette under foot and turns to Angel. "I'm heading out, since I scared off Ford think you can scare off the fang bangers by showing them a real vampire."

Angel nodded. "I think I can manage."

* * *

Xander walked up to his apartment and heard someone inside of it. He quickly pulls out his knife and gun and kicked open the door. He aims at the fridge and quickly lowered his weapon seeing a human figured demon at the fridge dressed in tacky clothes. "If you're going to raid my fridge could you at least grab me a beer and a twinkie?"

The man in the hat smiled and pulled out two beers and two twinkies. "Hello Xander, I'm…"

"Whistler, balancing demon" Xander filled in for him as he took a seat at the table with the other man joining him. "So, what can I do for you this fine day?"

Whistler opened his beer and took a drink. "Well I told them this was a waste of time. But they sent me here to tell you to stop changing things in the grand design."

"That's not going to happen." Xander replied getting to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a weekend in LA to prepare for."

"And what exactly do you think you accomplished tonight?" Whistler asked. "Hate to be the one to tell you this pal, but free will is more of an idea then anything else. Ham or turkey is about the extent of free will."

Xander went to his closet and pulled some clothes for the weekend cause come Friday, he's gone as soon as the final bell rings for school. "If you saw what I saw you'd do everything to stop it. And if this crap is so dangerous why didn't you take it out of my head the CQC, the gun knowledge all of it."

"Well that's what was supposed to happen you were only supposed to remember little bits to help out in future problems pal." Xander guesses that would be the judge and the Mayor and lets Whistler continue. "Ironically for all the safe guards we took it's a fifty cent piece of candy that's about to bring the world to its knees."

Xander rolls his eyes he doubts it would go that far. "Yeah, how dare I stop Buffy from dealing with hurt and pain?"

"You took away her baby steps so now she'll crash headstrong into something much worse man." Whistler warned.

Xander put a hand to his chest. "If only some dashing lovable rogue didn't break her and Angel up… Oh wait I did."

Whistler looked at him. "You think you can change things for the better, the big moments will come you can't change that Xander and when the balance shifts to worse I hope like hell you're ready to deal with the things you've done and changed."

Xander looked at him with eyes full of hate. "If this knowledge is so dangerous why don't you have your bosses take it away. They have before."

"They can't" Whistler replied it was the first thing they tried. "Janus is protecting your mind. You've been chosen as a fate changer, and since you want to try to change fate, well best of luck with that man."

* * *

Xander watches Whistler leave as his phone rings in thee hotel and he picks it up, "Hello"

"I know this might sound strange Mr. Harris but I need you to tell me…"

Xander smiled on his end. "I was the one who brought you back to the past Wes."

"Oh… may I ask how assuming you have knowledge of the future also?"

"A wish" Xander answered. "I broke Buffy and Angel up and knew Anya was coming so I put it to good use."

Wesley nodded on the other end he can't believe he looks like a little troll again. "All things considered I wish you'd have summoned a version of myself back a little earlier it's quite bizarre dealing with Illyria one day and waking up at the watcher's council the next. So are you and Anya back together?"

"Wes when did I pull you back to the past from?" Xander asked concerned. "What was the last thing you did?"

"I destroyed the Orlon window. Gave me back my memories of abducting Conner." Wes Replied.

Xander bit his tongue and groaned. "Wes, I am so sorry. I wrote down you'd have your memories from when you took over Wolfram and Hart but I never specified when. I didn't mean for you to get what happened to Fred. I just wanted badass Wes not ponce Wes."

Wesley nodded from the other end. "So can you see if this Anya lady can help me with Fred's death?"

Xander held the phone for a moment. "Wes I can't. I never even saw Anya, I just had Buffy give her a letter with the wish on it making Anya think it was from her."

"I don't understand you two were engaged to be married as Cordelia told it. So why would you not want to see her again?" Wes asked he's fighting every bit of himself by not taking the first portal to Pylea.

"Because of whom she was." Xander answered honestly. "And it's not because of the demon thing it's the human thing." Xander laid back on bed it's strange having all these memories of a girl you fell in love with but it's strange seeing the love story through someone else's mind. "She wasn't exactly like either of the deadboys with the penance thing. She was a vengeance demon and proud of her work. She didn't try for redemption she didn't even feel shame for all the people she hurt most of the time. I don't think four good years could overdo a thousand bad ones and I don't want to risk sending her down if you get my drift." Xander thought this through as D'Hoffryn said she's expendable so it probably didn't take long to find a new patron saint of scorned women. So Anya can't do that much damage by keeping her a vengeance demon.

Wesley understood that though it was definitely twisted in his own way. "I can understand where you are coming from. So why are you calling me to this place in your attempt to change fate?"

"I was hoping you could babysit a future slayer for me, maybe build up her trust in people."

"Ah, Ms. Lehane?" Wes asked with his old voice.

Xander looked at his phone almost like his head was going to roll off. "Who the fuck is Han? I want you to watch Faith, the girl who tortured you. Unless it's too weird for you but you worked together before."

Wes held the phone kind of dumbstruck. Xander was never his favorite person in Sunnydale maybe it was a mutual attraction for Cordelia. Didn't stop Cordy from mentioning Xander slept with the slut o rama slayer. "Xander, how can you bed the girl and not even learn her last name, it's a wonder she took so long to turn evil."

'Because her last name was never brought up on the show' Xander thought to himself. "This is still seventeen year old me in my body Wes. I just kind of saw the future and saw the wish as a way to get some backup. And from keeping a useless pilock from nearly destroying a woman… no offense."

"It's hard to be offensive when it's the truth." Wes conceded knowing he was pathetic as a watcher. "Though you do realize, Faith already has a watcher at this point."

Xander nodded and considering how badly it shook her up he'd rather avoid a repeat performance with Kakistos. "Yeah but I'm sure the almighty headboy can work out a way to be her watcher or co watcher, she's not a slayer yet."

"And Kendra?" Wes asked.

Xander frowned he should have known that was coming. "I'm going to try to keep Kendra alive but she wasn't like Buffy and Faith she was raised as a soldier and nothing else. If it's not Drusilla it will be someone else that punches her number… I'm not trying to sound like an asshole but she was trained to fight and when you do nothing but fight you'll eventually pick one you can't win."

Wes knew all about that he played everyone and got a knife to his throat for his trouble. You try to save everyone you get everyone killed. "I'll talk to Mr. Travers. It shouldn't be that hard to convince her watcher a little help never hurt anyone since according to the journals everyone thought the powers would have to be crazy to activate Faith… Xander… hello."

"I'm still here… just something really funny I thought of for Buffy's birthday next year." Xander answered. "Look while I have you on the phone can you set me up with your weapons guy in LA? The one that made that cool transforming sword."

Wes wasted no time and gave him the address. "So how does this work I watch Faith, you watch Buffy."

Xander nodded easily enough. "That would be the plan. If you want we can go to Pylea over the summer. Nothing ever happens then and we both know Fred can take care of herself there."

Wes nodded knowing now he has to make a couple stops between England and Boston. "Yes that sounds swimmingly. And Xander, about Cordelia."

"I know!" Xander cut him off nearly shouting at him, hating this part feeling guilt rush through him for how badly it ended and that it was the first step towards Jasmine. "I know, Cordy, Willow, just don't."

Wes gave him his phone number in emergency and to catch up once a week with the slayers progress for Faith and Buffy. "It's interesting you have a chance to change the grand design for everyone can't wait to see what you do with it."

"I was thinking of marrying Willow seeing how much of a crush she had I was oblivious to." Xander answered as Wes panicked on the other end.

Wes thought of this and panicked remembering Willow later on. "Oh… well… that's very…"

"I already know Wes. Not going to happen." Xander assured him. "Maybe Fred"

"Yes, I'm sure Fred will have thousand of epiphanies in physics studying those nightmares you call shirts. I'll call you on Sunday." Wes rolls his eyes and the next thing Xander hears is the dial tone signaling he hung up.

Xander hangs up the phone. Another thing he needs to get a cell phone. Well he'll add it to his list of things to do in LA. It's going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

The Mohra was what Angel fought that turned him human.


	3. My Time in LA

Buffy was in her house deciding on one last snack before going to bed three vampires and getting changed into her pajamas later has led her to her kitchen table. She looks to the door and she doesn't know how but she knows. She knows Angel is out there watching her.

"I know you're out there." Buffy said glaring at the vampire.

Angel walked up slowly. "I was just making sure you're OK. Did I do something?"

Buffy looked at him coldly. "Duh"

Angel looked at her. "We can't be together I'm over two hundred years old…"

"I've already done the math." Buffy cuts him off.

Angel looks at her truth be told he'd want nothing more then to kiss her and he feels like he has three voices in his head telling him to go for it. "Have you?"

"Yes" Buffy answered. "Angel, I can't think of anything but you right now."

Angel is repeatedly shouting Xander's warning in his head that Angelus will return if he stays close to her. "Buffy, we can't…"

"Why not?" Buffy asked getting to her feet seeing Angel's resolve falter as they got closer.

Angel looked at her. "It's complicated… and I have to."

Buffy grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. "What is it that English noble woman from the other day?"

"No, believe me; I want nothing to do with her." Angel walked for the door as something flashed in his eyes. "Buffy"

Buffy looked at him concerned. "Are you OK?"

Angel nodded he doesn't know why but he feels mellow but being around Buffy has always had that effect on him. "Buffy, I love you; I just can't be with you."

Buffy frowned realizing she wasn't winning this at least not tonight. "I understand. So who was that girl anyway?"

Angel frowned not looking forward to this trip to his past with Drusilla but maybe it will scare her off despite how much he wants to kiss her right now.

* * *

Xander looked around and well call it a giveaway but he somehow doubts that he's actually inside the seal under the hellmouth right now. He climbs up the seal and to his frustration finds himself in the vineyard as he quickly pulls out a knife and gun and starts knocking on the barrels one by one but not finding anything.

"Well now, the all seeing man returns."

Xander tries to turn around fast but turns right into a fist as he's sent sailing into a barrel that breaks on impact and wine scatters across the floor. Xander struggles to get up but feels a hand grab his neck and lifts him off the floor. He sees the brown hair and the priest get up. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you're my worst nightmare, huh Caleb."

"I just wanted to thank you for being foolish enough to change things. Just look at what you've already done." Caleb replied with a sick smile on his face.

Xander throws a punch but his arm is easily caught by the psychotic preacher.

Caleb forces Xander over to a barrel and the teen watches as the fluid becomes Buffy and Faith's rumble at the apartment The Mayor set up for the rogue slayer. Faith is ready to fight but Buffy has a unique CQC stance mixed with regular fighting. Faith throws a punch that Buffy easily catches and floors the brunette slayer with a throw down Xander uses as she pulled out Faith's knife and stabbed her in the stomach with it.

Xander tried to look away feeling sick to his stomach but Caleb held him in place.

"Now son, no getting twitchy, you'll miss the best part." Caleb added and held Xander's head closer to the liquid.

Xander tried to break free but Caleb being Caleb it's impossible. "Angel, you have to drink now." He watches as Buffy lies Faith down at Angel's side on his bed as the delirious vampire ripped into Faith's neck. Xander can only watch helplessly as Angel regained color as it drained off Faith, Buffy did it she killed her and he helped. "No"

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to change history?" Caleb quipped.

"No, she'd never…"

Caleb had one last smile. "Face it boy you're going to screw up and help us more then them."

* * *

Xander rose out of his seat and shouted no! He looked around and saw the very confused faces of Buffy, Willow, Cordy, and even Jenny looking at him. OK, no more falling asleep in school especially when most of his dreams are Caleb's twisted bedtime stories ever since he shot down Whistler.

Xander sat down to the laughter of the other students and went back to work on his computer. Over three million hits for Ted and computer, a last name never killed anyone. Soon enough the bell rung which he wished lasted longer as that now means talking to Buffy and Willow about his freak out on this Thursday afternoon.

"Xander, I need to speak to you, right now." Jenny ordered.

Xander smiled in relief and saw Buffy and Willow off. "So this isn't about remedial class this weekend is it?"

Jenny shakes her head. "No, and that's not till next weekend. I expect to see you there. This is about what just happened."

Xander rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk. "It was a nightmare, we all have them."

"But not all of us react as violently as you did." Jenny countered she was about to bust him for sleeping until he woke up screaming.

Xander had a simple smirk. "Well that's me, always been a kicker and a screamer."

"It may not be me but you need to open up to someone about what happened to you on Halloween." Jenny replied.

"Are we done here?" Xander asked cutting her off. "If you must know I had a dream about Snake's best friend being crushed by a fifty ton death machine leaving nothing but gooey chewy bits of Fox on the floor and unlike most people I don't just see a blob of pixels."

"Yeah, were done." Jenny finished seeing he won't open up today. "If you ever actually want to talk about what's going on in that head of yours, my door is always open."

* * *

Xander waited patiently in the shadows and aimed his gun hopefully Snakes gun skills haven't gone the way of his hand to hand skills. Here he is waiting for a vampire to come back to his crypt. Xander waited and sure enough the vampire showed up and Xander wasted no time and fired a round, no one will look into the graveyard at night for a gunshot.

The vampire looked up and is wondering why he can't feel anything. "Bullets can't hurt me."

"They can if you're accurate like say your spine." Xander replied while kicking the vampire over and searching through his pockets. Xander smiled seeing the wad of cash rolled up he thought demons played for kittens but this is so much better. He smiled pulling out keys from his pocket and pushed a button on the keychain as a red truck went off. "You gotta love car alarms they make finding your car so easy."

"Go to hell"

"Yeah, yeah" Xander replied staking it and going to his new truck. He'll have to acetone and scrub the windows off but very usable and very handy for what he'll be picking up in LA this weekend. A couple more vampires and he should be good to go. He opens the glove compartment and sees even more money, maybe not. Since vampires can't use banks they must keep their money on them at all times

* * *

Xander smiled as he got into his new truck Friday afternoon which means he's LA bound. Well it might not all be good news but it should be good to have some definitive answers. He successfully avoided Buffy and Willow and told Giles to tell them he'll be at his uncle Rory's if they ask but he doubts they will. They'll probably just assume he met a girl and blew them off. Xander wiped off the last of the sun proofing and smiled seeing his truck was good to go. He hopped in and took one last look at Sunnydale, see you on Sunday hellmouth.

* * *

Jenny walked into the library about ready to throw up. She never thought she'd scrub her hands so hard again. She hadn't cleaned them that hard since she first met Angel, though her opinion of the vampire is somewhat approving. Nothing can prepare you for meeting Tony Harris though. She worked on the computer and saw Giles come in.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Giles asked.

Jenny looked at him she wishes this was just a date, make it a whole lot easier. "I wanted to talk to you about Xander."

Giles nodded uneasy. "Would this be about Halloween, relearning Snake's fighting prowess with Buffy or the fact that he gets about two hours of sleep a night and wakes up screaming when he doses off here."

Jenny looked at him. "You think his sleeping is a problem."

Giles shakes his head. "If it wasn't for how fast he calms down I'd say he suffers from night terrors. Why are you so concerned about Xander anyway?"

"I went to his house to talk to him." Jenny confessed though the student directory is obviously out of date.

Giles looked at her and saw disgust on her face. "About what exactly?"

"The boy girl confidentiality thing." Jenny replied knowing her neck is on the line too. "Rupert he hasn't been home since Halloween. After meeting his father, I can see why but you've seen him ever since Halloween he's been different."

Rupert nodded sadly. "Well until we can find where he is living there really isn't all that much we can do until he's ready to come to us."

Jenny nodded sadly but maybe she can track him down with that information box Giles fears so much. "Just hope he stays out of trouble."

Giles nodded. "He's been fighting the forces of evil for a year now I'm sure he barely even feels pain."

* * *

"Ow!" Xander whined holding his arm looking at the syringe of his blood in the hands of the red headed intern. "All of the sudden I miss my close proximity to the cup much less painful."

"Well we're done now Mr. Harris all we have to do is wait for the lab results should be a week or two."

"Can I have them by Sunday?" Xander asked. "If you put a rush on them. Someone did something to me on Halloween I just want to make sure it's not killing me."

The red headed woman looked at him and sighed. "Only if I put a rush on it"

"Can you do that?" Xander asked with his best puppy dog expression he could manage.

The girl looked at the boy. "Two hundred dollars I put a rush on them, do it myself, and you'll have your results at the end of the weekend won't take long since we know what you're looking for."

"Deal" Xander agreed throwing her the money. "So I talked to my doctor about dream suppression she gave me this prescription, can I just pick it up on Sunday too with the results."

The girl nodded and showed Xander the door. Intern pay sucks so she needs the money.

* * *

Xander was on the road to his next location as he pulled up and looked at the address one last time in the phone book. No reason to break into the wrong girl's home. Xander went for the back door but locked. He looked up and saw a steel ladder and a couple open windows. He quickly realized that's his way in as he hopped up the ladder and quietly climbed up easily entering the second story window. To his relief he only sees lights on in one room so they must be busy with a client. Xander leaned on the wall next to the well lit room and quietly sneaked by as he headed down the steps. Xander smiled as he was halfway down the steps when he heard three voices shout. "Oh, Lilah"

Hearing that caused Xander to momentarily go to a happy place picturing the four women and lose his footing as he grabbed on to the railing to avoid falling down the steps. It could be a completely different Lilah but knowing the lawyer from Angel he wouldn't be surprised if she comes here to protect her house from demons beyond vampires. It's the same reason he's here, only the sisters expect payment and he has a rule, never put it where Deadboy put it unless you absolutely love the girl. Xander started going through the books mostly demon tomes until he finds the one he's looking for. Xander pulls out a note pad with a tiny pen in the spine and writes down the ingredients, and incantations, it's mostly just household spices he can get everything for this spell between the magic box and the Supermarket.

Xander smiled opening the front door, no reason to risk getting caught now.

"Please"

"don't"

"Be"

"so"

"shy"

"Next"

"time"

Xander groaned and just slammed the door shut behind him realizing the furies knew he was here the whole time. Well, at least he's set up on defense, that leaves offense.

* * *

Xander walked up to the address Wes gave him and saw the dark skinned man working on some new contraptions. "Are you Emil?"

Emil looked at the kid and wondered who he is. "That depends on who's asking?"

Xander held out a list. "A very enthusiastic Christmas shopper"

Emil looked at the list all very doable and a nice easy cheap payday especially for him well, except this last one. "A tazer knife isn't real the closest is a stun blade but I can get everything else and that if you want."

"Screw the knife" Xander replied. "So what are the damages?"

"Four grand" Emil assisted

Xander took out an envelope thankful for vampires and Deadboy teaching him to mug vampires he has just enough to pay for the weapons but his road trip fund as he expected is a thing of the past along with all the money he stole from last night. "One now, the rest on delivery, when can I pick this stuff up?"

"Early as Sunday" Emil replied getting back to work.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she drove a stake right into the vampire's heart getting a release seeing him dust. She wonders where Xander disappeared to this weekend but if he's out of Sunnydale she won't have to worry about him. "No demon in the world can stop me."

Buffy turns around ready to call it a night as steel fist collides with her face sending her flying into a tombstone. Buffy got to her feet and to her surprise it was like looking at the Terminator of demons. Red eyes metal exoskeleton he kind of looks like Moloch. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just another demon that wants to bag a slayer." He assured her.

Buffy kicked the demon back wobbling him and the demon responded with a backhand slapping Buffy into a tombstone. Buffy is quickly on the defense taking a step back looking for an opening. Buffy pulls out a stake but that wont do a thing against, whatever it is this guy calls flesh. She goes for the one weakness she can see and that would be the demons eyes.

The demon easily caught her arm and punched her in the stomach and the face as blood poured from Buffy's face and she backed up. Buffy tried a leaping kick but to her horror the demon caught her and threw her to the ground and wasted no time punching her in the face. This time the demon wasn't satisfied with just one punch and followed it up with five more as he felt something break over his head as he sees a shovel end go over his head.

The Demon turns around and sees a game face Angel as he punches through steel with the now spear that used to be a shovel handle and stabs the demon in the gut thanks towhat Angel thinks has to be pure adrenaline after seeing Buffy hurt.

"Well that's not right?" The demon replied as it fell to the floor and disappeared in a show of light leaving nothing but the shovel handle.

The demon Skip looked around and saw nothing but the guy in his cage so he's home. This better be one hell of a bonus it was degrading making his skin soft enough so that Euro trash vampire could get a kill shot in.

* * *

Angel ran Buffy to his apartment how could he have let her out of his sight. Thank god he was heading through that cemetery he'd hate to see the sight if he showed up a couple moments later.

Angel laid her out on the bed and went for a rag and water as gently pressed it to Buffy's face.

Buffy fought it at first but leaned into it. "So you'll help me when my life is in danger, what makes you think I wanted you to see me like this."

"Like what?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked at him. "Bruised, bloody, battered… other less flattering B words."

Angel smiled at her; yeah, she's a real horror to the eyes. "I didn't even notice Buffy."

Buffy smiled he certainly has a way to be charming now doesn't he. "Angel this is stupid."

"What?" The vampire asked confused.

Buffy looked at him. "I care about you, you care about me. I have a thing, you have a thing, so let's have a thing… not baby thing but you know."

Angel looked at her half of him just wants to say yes but Xander's warning is still playing in his head.

Buffy saw the doubt in his eyes and kissed him deeply trying to get a reaction and she was satisfied when he started kissing back. Angel finally came around and held her back. "Buffy, I want this more then I ever wanted anything but we can't."

"Why not!" Buffy shouted.

Angel backed into the wall and collected himself as he opened the door and left. He's in a battle of wills with a sixteen year old girl… and he's going to lose. Buffy ran out after the vampire keeping right on his toes as she followed him until he turned around and kissed her.

Buffy happily reciprocated it as the two kissed in the night. Angel kissed her as thoughts entered his head. Mainly Xander can't be right because when he's with Buffy, Angelus' voice goes quiet in his head, if anything it almost makes him suffer.

Buffy collected herself. "Are we OK?"

Angel nodded he'll tell Xander and since Xander has gone on record to say Angel was the best she'll do with boys.

Buffy looked at him not sure how to phrase this. "Can we not tell Xander, about us back together, at least not right away?"

"Why not?" Angel asked confused.

Buffy shrugged and answered honestly. "It's just that you two seem to get along better when he thinks we're not dating."

Angel couldn't help but see her point. Xander hasn't called him Deadboy since scaring the hell out of Ford. "Fine, but not too long OK"

Buffy nodded in agreement and kissed Angel. Angel was uneasy but he's certain Xander can't be right. It can only be a good thing when a demon is buried.

* * *

Xander leaned back Sunday morning waiting for Emil at the warehouse. He had a fun little Saturday. He just got back from the hospital with an envelope he can't bring himself to open and a bottle of pills, he smiled seeing Emil with a couple crates in his truck as he puts it on the table.

Xander helped him open the crates and Xander smiled seeing everything he's asked for as Emil gave the run down taking out the explosives. "C4, along with a trusty detonator what do you need that for anyway?"

"Robots" Xander quipped.

Emil nodded and Xander looked on as he pulled out a tranquilizer handgun and a handful of supressors for that, another gun he's hoping is here, and his Glock 17. Xander had his knife in one hand and the mini tranquilizer gun in the other this can work for CQC, unexpected bonus, well once he relearns it, shouldn't be too long with training thanks to Buffy.

Emil looked at him as a sword came out of his wrist. "Don't get any ideas."

"Just checking something" Xander assured him as he put the gun down and the knife away. "Rifles."

Emil dug in the box and brought out two identical cases leaving one in front of Xander and one for himself. Emil opened Xander's first and Xander smiled seeing the sniper rifle he'll definitely know how to use. "PSG1 semi automatic high powered Sniper rifle."

Xander nodded alright this is more like it. "And it's little sister?"

Emil opened his case revealing another PSG1 sniper rifle. "Modified to your request although I don't know why you wanted one for live rounds and one for tranquilizers. Also I don't know where you got the idea but suppressors don't exist for them."

"Vampires are easier to rob when they're unconscious. And with vampire hearing wouldn't you want silence." Xander quipped. "Also you'll never know when you have to deal with a stray werewolf."

Xander closed both cases and grabbed the last case in the box and knew this was the main thing he ordered. "May I? You're not going to get twitchy again are you?"

"Money first"

Xander threw him an envelope with the rest of the money. He now has about fifty bucks to his name. "Some people have no patience or faith you know that."

Emil opened the box and handed Xander a custom M4 carbine assault rifle as Xander got a grip on what will likely be his primary weapon for years to come. Xander checked the clip and it seemed fine the shotgun attachment looked bizarre to him Snake has never seen anything like it.

"What's with the shotgun?" Xander asked.

Emil looked at the gun. "Had to improvise to match the shells you requested."

Xander nodded. "Do you have them?"

Emil nodded and took out two colored shells he held up a pinkish round. "Magnesium pellets I recommend these for vampires and anything else foolish enough to rob you."

"Guy goes into battle with pink bullets you know he's not afraid of anything." Xander quipped. "What about the red?"

"Regular bullets" Emil replied. "Since I'm assuming you're a rogue demon hunter you'd be amazed how much that can kill."

Xander looked at all the boxes of bullets and this should last him for a good long time. He reloaded the box and packed it up into his truck and drove back to Sunnydale.

* * *

Xander came to the hotel and spotted a letter on the door from Transuding Furies he opened it and only laughed seeing the bill as he headed for his truck.

Xander quickly unpacked crate after crate into the apartment hiding his weapons throughout it. Even if some demon can get through the sanctuary spell they'll still have to fight a valley of bullets between the demon and him. As for what he did Saturday in LA…

"In disturbing news media mogul and financial expert Russell Winters has gone missing, police are baffled as the millionaire has been missing since Saturday without as much as a ransom demand. Even more disturbing were hidden bloodstains all over the house belonging to young women ages 18 to…"

Xander head shot up as he turned off the radio in his truck. Yeah LA was fun, He bets Russel never would have seen his end coming from a cardboard box and a wooden stake. Russel picked up the box with both hands and left himself wide open to be staked with a sharpened pool cue. Thanks to Angel, Xander already knew how to get in, leaving the hardest part as sneaking away from Stacy and his men. Sure wasn't as cool as booting him out a twenty story building into the sun though, he has to give Angel props for that one. He'll never say it out loud but he'll give him props in his head. However Xander wanted to kill the bastard in this world for what he planned to do to Cordy.

Xander smiled LA was fun and he's definitely going back as long as he can keep avoiding Lorne. But right now he has to deal with Kendra and assassins as soon as that computer class starts. Also the windfall of melting a solid gold cross down into a bar as soon as he can find the right grave Deka something he thinks. He wishes he was a slayer this way he could enlist Giles' help and say they're slayer dreams. Well that's an idea.

"I wish I was a slayer." Xander looks around but doesn't see or feel anything different. "Damn"

* * *

Meanwhile a higher power is silently working to amend her plan once again thanks to this guy taking out Russel. She'd scream if it didn't draw the attention of the other powers. And she can't send Skip because the other powers are watching him thanks to Janus.

* * *

Author notes

Thanks for the reviews

I don't have them mixed up Xander does.

As for the cheap shot fights. Even learning how to fight Xander is still human if he goes head to head with a vampire especially one like Russel he's getting his ass kicked.

Has a Buffyverse vampire ever been shot in the head?


	4. Stupid Future Knowledge

Xander watched as a blond woman in black clothes stared down Buffy whom was in a leather jacket. He knows this blond woman from somewhere. He watches as Buffy's opponent kicks her head off Xander watches in horror until sparks come out of her neck.

"It's a robot. Did anyone else know the slayer is a robot?"

What the hell? When did they ever send the Buffybot to do that? He sees another Buffy come up behind her and attacks her with a couple punches and the other woman simply punches her hand through Buffy's stomach exiting her back as a red arm shows through and Buffy's body drops to the floor off the arm to Xander's disgust as he painfully looks away the image too much to bare.

The woman with the now red arm looked at him. "What are you shocked about? No hammer sweetcheeks. You chose a demon's life over your best friend's?"

Xander shot up awake and looked at the phone book in the computer support section which now has a knife in it. He goes into the medicine cabinet and reads the bottle he picked up in LA. "Full efficiency takes 7-10 days." Xander takes a pill and downs it with a handful of water from the sink. Wednesday, four to seven more days of this crap, he grabs his backpack and goes for another day at school. Xander packed the envelope from the lab into his backpack maybe at school he'll have the guts to read it today.

* * *

Jonathon Levinson sat in computer class hearing insane muttering from Willow's best friend. Jonathon rolls his eyes there's only so much of it he can take. But the guy will probably just bully him since he's been hanging out with Buffy.

"Dekak, Dahak, Delik, That's it." Xander realized. "Dalek"

Jonathon looked at him. "That's from Dr. Who."

Xander looked at him for a moment before smacking his head on his desk thanks to the short junior and frustration.

"Sorry" Jonathon replied weakly.

Xander got up and shook his head. "It's not a problem man. Saves me from searching graveyards for a fake name."

Xander heard the bell and was thankful for the distraction. "So, would you know anything about black magic families?"

* * *

Buffy came to the library and heard what she thought was the regular fight between Giles and Ms. Calendar over technology. She came in to a very different site of Xander shirtless doing pull ups in the book cage with a quarterstaff like she does arguing with the back of the library.

Buffy looked away. "When did you start working out?"

"Halloween" Xander answered as he hopped off. "If you want to start working out shirtless just know that I will support you one hundred percent."

"Pass" Buffy replied.

Xander nodded and shouted to the back. "The originals are classics anyone replacing them are nothing but an eyesore and a disgrace to it."

Jonathon came out with a book in hand. "He wasn't his replacement he was his successor."

Xander rolled his eyes. "He wasn't his successor. He was the headstrong jackass that got him killed."

"He was just as brave as him if not braver. He was even trusted with the Matrix."

Xander looked at him with confusion. You have to be kidding. "Recklessness is not bravery. It's how you say hey jackass I'm right here, or in his case get the get the bad guy to grab him and go 'hey big good eat lead or he dies'!"

Buffy looks at the two and sounds like her card might be filled with something big. "What are you two talking about?"

"Battle of the Primes from Transformers" Xander answered. "I stand by my thinking that Optimus is the one true Prime while Jonathon thinks Rodimus did a better job."

Buffy let that sink in for a moment. "You're talking about children's toys… I think I'm going to get to go to history class... How sad I'm actually looking forward to that."

Jonathon saw Buffy and decided to make a point that he could be useful to the group. "Oh I think I found what you were looking for. It's called Deu Lac."

"Which is Klingon for noogie? Thanks man." Xander said quickly cutting him off.

Buffy quietly regained her composure and left the room for them to do… whatever it is they're doing.

Jonathon looked at him. "Why don't you want her to know what we're up to?"

Xander just put a hand up. "It's something that's going to add more stress to her life... and I hurt her enough already… so where's this crypt?"

* * *

Jenny looked at the envelope in her hand. She knew she was crossing a lot of people by coming to Sunnydale mainly Rupert. She looked in her hands and saw the lab envelope she had taken from Xander's back pack while he was distracted looking up Dale from Disney on the computer.

"You know, I was wondering what I did with that?"

Jenny nearly jumped out of her seat but turned to the door seeing Xander. "Xander, what are you doing here?"

Xander calmly took the envelope from her after finding it missing. "I came for this. Figured I'd left it in class. So thanks for hanging on to it."

Jenny nodded and looked at him nervously with the letter. "You haven't read it yet, have you?"

Xander shakes his head and put it back in his book bag. "It's just a prescription for aspirin."

Jenny chuckled for a moment, who is he trying to fool now? "Really, so you left Sunnydale because you needed aspirin? You see, I think you needed to know whether or not FOXDIE is currently in your system."

Xander looked away. He didn't even tell Angel that. It's exactly why he manipulated Wesley's arrival if he dropped dead in five minutes at least Wes would be able to pick up where he left off. "Well, you have quite the imagination. Now if you'll excuse me I have class."

Jenny frowned watching him leave. She doesn't need to read the results now, the lies were written clear on his face.

* * *

Willow looked at Jenny confused why did she need to see her so urgently after class. She can't be in trouble can she? She walked up to the teacher and this was a new circumstance for her. "Ms. Calendar, y-you wanted to see me?"

Jenny nodded. "Have a seat" Willow sat down next to her. "I need to talk to you about Xander."

Willow looked away nervously. "OK, what did he do wrong?"

Jenny smiled she knew Willow was the one to talk to about this. Odds are she already knows this. "It's nothing it's just he ran away from home. And I'm kind of concerned about him."

"Why?" Willow asked he's been taking care of himself for a year and even fought in an apocalypse or two.

Jenny leaned back and explained. "The vampire invitation it doesn't work unless you own the property lock stock and barrel so hotel rooms and the sort they're all fair deal."

Willow weakly nodded and laughed. "Oh, of course I knew that. He does too. So I'll see you later Ms. Calendar."

Jenny smiled seeing Willow quickly flee the room. It's low but Xander needs someone to talk to if not her, maybe his best friend.

* * *

Xander sat on the steps of the basement cigarette in his mouth his fingers tracing over the seal of the envelope. He can't keep blowing this off but he's seventeen and much like Buffy last year he's not ready to die yet. He refuses to accept his fate could be written down on this tiny piece of paper.

He turns around at the door opening and sees Cordelia enter and quickly lock the door.

Cordelia collected herself in a sigh. She has to hear Harmony rant about one more might date she might kill her. She looks down and sees Xander, one guy that does not make smoking look cool. "Hey dweeb, what's with the envelope?"

Xander looked at her. "Oh it's from the lab, it's confirmed my suspicions that you're some sort of alien hooker hybrid."

Cordy rolled her eyes. He's been treating her like dirt since Halloween. And not the friendly sparring rounds they usually have. "OK, what's your trauma; you've been treating me like dirt since Halloween."

Xander looked up at her with mocking smile like he found bliss as he tosses what's left of his cigarette. "Karma for every day since first grade"

Cordy glared at him and snatched the envelope out of his hands.

"Hey" Xander protested as he shot to his feet.

Cordy read the envelope header. "LA medical center, this is doctor stuff."

"Give it back!" Xander ordered.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Take it from me" She read and saw the heading coming to a stop. She figured his dad had liver cancer or something and he's taken it out on him, but it's written out to Xander himself. "This is about you, isn't it?"

Xander frowned. "Just give it back, please?"

Cordy looked at him. "Sure, right after this." She opened the letter and quickly skimmed through it trying to find words she understood. "OK, ew" She smiled and handed the paper to Xander.

Xander looked at the paper and read through it. A small smile spreads over his face when he sees he can have children and it keeps growing when there is no trace of Progeria or other toxins. He's completely healthy. "I'm going to be OK."

"Yup you get to torture me for a very long time to come… lucky me." Cordy quipped as Xander rolled his eyes. Somehow he should have seen that coming.

"Tramp"

"Moron"

"Bimbo"

"Loser"

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

Xander felt a surge as he grabbed Cordelia but quickly backed his head away stopping the kiss before they could start. "What were we doing?"

Cordelia looked at him and realized she was about to kiss Xander Harris of all people. "Losing our freaking minds…" She quietly backed off with him. "So this never happened."

"And can never happen again." Xander muttered sadly. Him breaking Cordy's heart was the first step to Jasmine. Hopefully now when her family goes broke she can go to Willow and not worry about the fluke until his planned big payday pays off for everyone.

"Agreed…" She made it to the top of the steps and stopped. "But I'm glad you're not dying." Cordy replied as she went back to the hall.

Xander looked to the ground and tried to regain his focus. He went into his pocket hoping for a smoke but only came out with an empty pack. He let out a simple chuckle that devolved into laughing as he threw the pack down. He kept laughing until he came to a sudden stop and ran to the wall rapidly punching it in fury with his right hand driving through plaster and wood, the noise drowned out by five hundred high schoolers. Xander came to an abrupt stop looking at the bloody knuckles as blood poured down his right hand. He's going to have to tape up his hand, but he feels a little better.

* * *

Willow walked up to the Motor Inn, OK she doesn't want Xander to go back home but there has to be a safe place to protect him from vampires maybe Joyce will take him in. Willow walks up to his room and something smells really good. Who knew Xander could cook.

Xander spread the ingredients finally finding bloodroot today. He can safely cross off sorcerer from where he'll be five years from now. He listens to the radio as he looks at the spell ingredients.

"In a bizarre double homicide in LA last night police are struggling to find a connection between Professor Oliver Siedel and Jonathon Knox both men were found dead this morning two bullets in their head along with three in their hearts."

Xander turned to the radio the story getting his attention. Wes is stateside and has killed two human beings… Well… couldn't happen to nicer people. Xander went into the fridge and pulled out a coke and hoagie leftovers hearing a knock at the door. Xander sighed and put his food on the table. He opens the door and sees Willow with a deli bag.

"I come bearing meatball subs." The redhead said as Xander opened the door for her causing her to look down at his taped fist. "What happened to your hand?"

"Broken bottle, never again will I drink an old school Coke, plastic is fine." Xander quipped.

Willow sat down at the table and looked at him as they opened their sandwiches. "So, reason I'm here you do realize vampires don't need to be invited in here right, they can just come right in."

Xander smiled it's nice to see her looking out for him. "I know, they always crash and empty the fridge because I never have enough pig's blood on hand, curse my human hunger for food."

"Xander"

Xander held up the spell. "I was working on it while you were coming here; it just needs to be chanted out loud."

Willow smiled looking at the spell but quickly remembered. "Magic is dangerous Xander."

"Yeah hello blind Cordy, dying Buffy, got the message." Xander assured her. "Willow this spell is for protection, nothing more, a demon uses it in his bar to make sure his demon customers don't eat his human customers."

Willow looked at the paper it seems harmless enough and she kind of wants to try it. "Can I say it?"

Xander gives an innocent shrug if Lorne did it no problem this should be a cakewalk for her. Besides this has to be a much less dangerous introduction to magic then cursing someone with a soul. He hands the paper to her. "Have at it."

Willow looked at the paper and read aloud. ""Violence restrained, demons disarmed. For mortals within these walls, no harm. Protection and safety this charm doth endow to make this shelter a sanctuary now." Willow looked around. "Was it a dud?"

Xander looked around and smiled seeing the bloodroot was gone. "Nope, worked like a charm. Thank you for showing concern Will but I'll be alright."

Xander ate with Willow and when they were finished he cleared the table and saw her out.

* * *

That night Xander went to the Deu Lac crypt and started searching coffin after coffin for the cross. It isn't long before the whole place is torn apart. Xander sighed not even anything useful to fence or keep. He came out and saw a small battalion of five vampires.

"Now why, am I not, surprised?" He asked while exiting the crypt.

The vampire smiled. "We have a message for you."

Xander sat there knife and handgun securely strapped to his back. "Let's hear it, unless its an emotional matter, I don't do the crying game."

The vampire smiled. "Thanks for finding the key naughty kitten."

Xander quickly pulled his handgun and a whittled stake to a knife, this is bad. "Don't even think about it."

The first vampire rushed and Xander quickly squeezed off a round into his head without aiming. The four watched as the vampire writhed on the floor twitching and convulsing in agony screaming in pain as smoke rose up form the wound.

Another vampire tried to grab him but Xander grabbed his arm in mid air and quickly snatched it behind his back in the hammerlock and thanks to sparring with Buffy elbows him in the back of the head before he can get hit with a spinning elbow by the vampire. Xander quickly staked the unbalanced vampire before he could recover leaving three left.

The three seeing he could fight left nothing to chance now all rushing at once. Xander groaned seeing them come and quickly grabbed the first ones arm and knocked him to the floor with a slam only to get punched in the face by another one wobbling back. Xander cursed himself as instinct took over and he went for a roundhouse kick. To his surprise he not only connected with it, but was finally able to stay on his feet.

"Holy moly, it worked," Xander quipped and was greeted with a punch to the face as he fell to the floor reeling from it. Xander quickly tried to take another shot only to have the gun kicked out of his hand as one of the vampires went to pick him up from behind and was kicked twice, once with each leg in the head by Xander wobbling him as the Zeppo quickly rolled to his side got back to his feet. Stake in one hand while leaving the other completely open. Xander grabbed a vampire's fist and was greeted with a kick to the ribs by another for his trouble. Xander looks it over he needed more time and training, he was supposed to sneak up on vampires, not the other way around every attack by one vampire that he blocked he was hit by another in return.

The vampire smiled seeing him getting up slower and slower. "You really think you can win this?"

The vampire threw a punch but Xander grabbed it only for the other two to grab his arms. Xander smiled looking behind them with an eye that's definitely going to swell. "I do now."

The vampire laughed until it was forcibly turned around by Angel and slugged in the face falling to the floor as the ensouled vampire kicked one of tthe vampires holding Xander in the chest freeing his right arm which the soldier quickly used to grab his metal knife and proceeded to rapidly stab the last vampire in the chest a couple times. Stab wounds might not kill them but like bullets they gotta hurt. The vampire pushed him off and Xander saw Angel stake one his attackers making it two on two.

Xander's vampire pulled the knife out of his stomach. "I'm going to gut you with this boy." Xander caught the knife hand and quickly drove his elbow into the vampire's throat forcing him to drop the knife as Xander flipped him to the floor. Xander pulled out another stake and drove it into the demon's heart before going to the twitching vampire on the floor with the gun wound in his head and staking him as well.

Angel pushed his last vampire into the mausoleum wall face first and drove a couple punches into his back and spine before turning him around and unloading three punches on his face before he does a move Xander has seen multiple times on the vampire's show where he puts him under his armpit and breaks his neck leaving him helpless as Angel rummages his pockets and stakes the man.

Xander rolled his eyes, he knew he forgot to do something. Oh well, he'll take living another day over a pay day any time. "Thanks for the assist."

Angel nodded noticing the fight catching up to Xander as the adrenaline from staying alive wears off as the vampire catches him before he falls. "Buffy told me she's been helping you with your… Judo thing. But I think you should have started off with one instead of four."

"There were five." Xander countered as Angel sat him down on a tombstone. "And I didn't fight them they ambushed me when I came here for something. Drusilla knew what I was up to; I forgot she can see into the future too."

Angel understood it now and realized how lucky he was to come here when he did. While Dru sees glimpses god knows what would have happened if he had headed home five minutes later and her flunkies had killed him if not worse. "What did you come here for?"

"A gold cross that's gone now." Xander replied as he got to his feet and checked his gun making sure nothing jammed from the kick. Angel watched him pull out the magazine and saw a small cross curved on the bullet sticking out and every other one. "Watch your back man the thing I was looking for its part of a ritual to restore Drusilla, the other half is you, so stay on your toes."

Angel nodded and before the two left the cemetery Xander went left and to his surprise Angel was following him.

Xander turned around and looked at him and pointed behind him. "You live that way."

Angel rolled his eyes. He's not any happier about this then Xander is. "Yeah, but if Buffy finds out I let you walk home alone wounded. She'll run a redwood through my stomach."

"Maybe even a telephone pole for breaking her heart." Xander added. As Angel nodded weakly apparently Buffy still hasn't told him yet.

* * *

Angel came into Xander's apartment and dropped him on the couch. "You know, this might be easier if you just tell them that you remember the future."

"Sure, then I'll tell Buffy about the paranoia you left all the guests in the Hyperion in with." Xander warned.

Angel glared at him that was a low blow. "They hung me."

"You lived. And if people learn about the future they'll stop trying and just do what's expected." Xander countered. "God I should have just gone to Halloween as a regular solder but nope, had to go big."

"Then you wouldn't know what you know. You wouldn't have been able to help us." Angel pointed out.

Xander got to his feet and locked the gun in a safety box. "Yeah, Dru beat me to the cross, nearly had me killed if not worse, and I ended any chance I had with a good woman today. I'm doing a bang up job."

"Well… you helped Buffy avoid a lot of pain with Ford that's gotta mean something." Angel pointed out.

Xander smiled yes he saved Buffy from Ford's death and staking and he saved her from the hell Angelus would put her through. He guesses that's something. "Now I just have to figure out a way to convince someone to keep having her head checked."

"That's a lot to take in for a seventeen year old boy." Angel replied.

Xander thought to himself, yeah try watching The Body it's like watching forty minutes of pure evil. Seventeen… uh oh seventeen, he might already be out of time. "Seventeen... oh sh…"

Xander quickly got to his feet and grabbed his gun and a knife. "I gotta go; I might be out of town for a couple days if I am, watch Buffy over the weekend. I'm pretty sure something goes down."

Angel looked at him. "If something important is happening shouldn't you wait till Monday to go on this adventure?"

Xander shakes his head and pockets a cell phone and his bottle of pills. "No, I might already be out of time. I gotta to go now. Just watch Buffy and call me if anything happens my number is five, five, five, three, three, two, three, two, six, nine."

Angel looked at him and rolled his eyes he's getting sick of it. He had to have payed extra for that number. "That's a joke right?"

"No, freak luck that gave me a good laugh." Xander replied. "Room's paid for the month so just lock up with the key under the rug. Don't forget call me."

"Do you need help?" Angel asked he seems flustered.

"Two pieces of human garbage I can handle it in my sleep let alone bruised. You just focus on Buffy and the others." Xander assured him running for the door and starting his truck up.

Angel nodded and saw Xander off he wonders what has him so spooked to move so fast.

Xander turned around staring at the vampire. "Angel... th-t-t."

Angel shrugged at least he's not calling him deadboy. "You're welcome."

* * *

Xander wasted no time and was on his way. Of course if he had a brain he would have used the white pages to see if they lived in Sunnydale but no time. He'll get Wes to help too. He didn't seem as much of a Luddite as Giles in the future and he's sure Fred taught him a thing or two in the future. Hopefully he's not too late.


End file.
